Dayne Dynasty
by TheGreatDebator
Summary: An in depth look at the possibilities of Ashara Dayne and Rhaegar Targaryen being an item. A rough draft with an uncommon pairing. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


Rough Draft

I have an interesting new idea. Now I do not claim to have read any books belonging to the A Song of Ice and Fire series by George R.R. Martin, nor have I watched a full episode of Game of Thrones from any of the seasons. I do read a lot of the synopsis and read forums on fan theories and things of such. I am much too lazy to actually watch the series and way too young adult broke to buy the books anywhere. But I do find myself intrigued by Valeryia, Andals, Rhoynar, and First Men.

I have done a lot of binge reading on information about these founding groups and the cultures and areas they came from and their current descendants if any. I'm also intrigued by the witchy magic stuff GRRM has written into the book. From my early research I soon became aware of the author's dislike of fanfiction. I was shocked but not all authors like what fans do with the characters and plots they created, not every author is J.K Rowling.

However, I have an idea per say. A insistent plot bunny bouncing around my brain that won't shut what they call the fuck up whenever I come across anything slightly GoT/ASoIaF. This dogged intrigue bubbles up, images of the secrets of Ulthos, Sothoroyos, and Essos wage war. And my liking of certain houses comes to the forefront. I of course like the Targaryen's, Dayne's, Blackfyre's, and Velaryon's. All houses with strong connections to the Valeryian Freehold; the Dayne's because of their violet eyes but they most likely have Rhoynar and Andal ancestry as well.

Now to stop beating around the bush, I like a very odd but interesting pairing. Rhaegar Targaryen and Ashara Dayne. Yes, I know. Weird and maybe even implausible but just hear me out. So, it is known that Eddard Stark liked/possibly loved Ashara. In GoT, Lady Catelyn alluded to believing Jon's mother was Ashara because of Ned's possible feelings. Rhaegar was said to have "stolen" Lyanna away but I think that Lyanna fell in love with Rhaegar (who was probably devilishly handsome and quite the warrior); from what I see Rhaegar either did love her back OR he wanted to give birth to a son/prince of prophecy and that's why he pursued Lyanna (which would make him quite the insensitive asshole adulterer) and doomed his family's dynasty more than it already was due to the actions of his King and father.

Ser Arthur Dayne was also a member of the Kings-Guard during King Aerys the Second reign and was renowned, he was called Sword of the Morning. Meaning Ashara had access to being close to King's Landing and thusly Rhaegar, right? So that would establish how Ashara would be around Rhaegar to possibly catch his attention. Now my take on Ashara is much more femme fatale without her dying. Think of Margaery Tyrell and Lady Olenna Tyrell, how they are witty, smart, cunning and very active in their own ambitions. But better. It should also be noted that Rhaegar will have an affair with Lyanna but it will be hush hush at first and when Ned and Robert do find out there won't be war because I envisioned Rhaegar would be king at this point and stabilized the realm for the most part so a rebellion wouldn't be possible or garner much support.

My take on this pairing would go something like this. Ashara will be 17 or 18 in the initial meeting which will be at a party/ball/gala at the Red Keep after a Tourney. Ashara will be the Blackfyre and Dayne, mother is obviously a Blackfyre and the Blackfyre's won't be extinct. I personally believe Ashara has the potential to be maybe the most beautiful women in either the book series or the television series and her looks with be Dornish since the Dayne's are from Dorne.

Black hair that is naturally wavy, think beach curl, light olive skin, high cheek bones, and of course her amazing lilac eyes. She enters the party with intentions to get the attention of any and every high lord/noble including the Prince. So, she is dressed in a dress made of polished glass in the shape of a flower (I was think lotus, tiger lily, or roses) that is sleeveless, with an open back and a not to cut V shaped cleavage. I imagine she is on the shorter side, so anywhere from 4 feet 11 inches to 5 feet 4 inches, curvy and voluptuous so maybe Salma Hayek from the movie "From Dusk till Dawn" or possibly thicker/curvier. Her hair is done in a Halo braid that is slightly loose and she has a headband of sorts made from the clear glass of her dress (which is not see through because of the way the light reflects off of it) with silver holding it together. She has earrings and a necklace made from the glass flowers and silver ass well.

She is wearing a knee high gladiator type sandal, has light blush on, heavy eyeliner (think Egyptian but not as thick) and her full lips are painted a deep almost plum red. In my mind, I thought that every high born guest would be announced before entering and when she enters the room goes to standstill. In this fiction, Rhaegar would be at this time anywhere between 21-24 years of age and her brother Arthur is definitely 23 year old. I am also going to say Ned is 19 years old, Robert is 20 or 21 years old, Catelyn and Lysa Tully are 18 and 19 years old, Cersei and Jaime are in 18-21 year old range, Lyanna is definitely 16 years of age.

Ashara sets tongues wagging. Her younger sister, Allyria had came much earlier to set her sister up in a better position by telling everyone good things of her and claiming her eldest sister to be the most beautiful women in the 7 kingdoms and eve the Free Cities. Ashara is approached by many young lordlings who are enraptured by her but she chooses to dance first with her brother, the Sword of the Morning who admonishes her for her flashy dress and entry. Her second dance is taken by her dear younger sister. In this fiction, Ashara and Allyria are as thick as thieves and there will be no treachery between the two. Allyria looks up to her beautiful older sister almost like a goddess and usually helps gleefully with her schemes, and Ashara does the same. Arthur usually has to do much damage control because he finds it hard to really discipline his dear baby sisters. Allyria is beautiful as well but doesn't quite compare to her sister.

Cersei has already decided she did not like the Dayne sisters since Jaime could not keep his eyes away from Ashara and even asked her to dance only to get shooed off. Jaime takes her dismissal as a challenge and starts to secretly crush on her. Cersei is bitter about Jaime's obvious attraction and the fact that Ashara effortlessly took the title of most beautiful unmarried maiden at the ball/gala/etc with her Dornish and Valeryian looks and sparkling glass dress.

Rhaegar who was impressed by Cersei Lannister and Lyanna Stark's good looks, mostly leaning towards the younger, more naive, less conniving Stark girl was ENRAPTURED by Lady Ashara Dayne. He was even more beguiled on how she had the presenter present her to them all. As Lady Ashara Dayne, daughter of Lady Aneria of house Blackfyre and Lord Beric Dayne of Starfall. It showed she was very proud of not only her paternal heritage but of her maternal heritage. The Blackfyre's are a family of legitimized bastards of Targaryen's and did not have a good repute after 2 failed rebellions. But their blood linked them to the Iron Throne, bastard or not.

He watches as she refuses to dance with most lordlings and dances only with her siblings. He wonders if she refuses to dance with anyone who is not high enough on the food chain. As he watches Ashara, his wife and the Princess Ellaria, formerly of House Martell of Dorne, watches him. She feels deeply hurt and threatened by the presence of Cersei, Lyanna and now ESPECIALLY Ashara and wonders what her husband does in the dark. The King watches his precious son but seems bored, probably because nobody died. Rhaegar's mother (and technically his aunt too, ew) is upset by her sons wandering eyes, something he got from his Queen is endeared to her good daughter Ellaria and loves her granddaughter deeply.

Ashara and Allyria laugh and drink unwatered down wine, and playfully call each other the worst names in the book like guttersnipe, tramp, whore, bastard, daughter of a whore, skeezer, hoe, cum rag. Something they have done playfully since they first bled and learned to be little ladies. They whisper so no one can really hear them but from their scandalous looks and giggles people only guess it's something naughty. Arthur watches his sisters like a hawk, daring anyone to try and take advantage of them with his eyes while they are so obviously tipsy.

Her refusal to dance with any man not her brother was broken when Ser Barristan Selmy bravely asked Ashara to dance, and she seemingly pleased with the King's Guard gave her younger sister an eyebrow waggle and danced with him. As they danced his golden armor and her glass dress sparkled brightly, they looked like two stars gliding gracefully across the dance floor. Allyria took a candle and walked towards her sister looking mischievous.

Some other ball goers looked a little pale, was the younger sister of the most beautiful women many of them have ever seen jealous and was going to set the fair older sister's hair on fire per chance !? Arthur did not look worried knowing how close his sisters were but was slightly frustrated by their schemes and play. Rhaegar stood to possibly intervene. Ser Selmy was so deeply entranced by Ashara's beautiful eyes, full lips and long lashes to notice Allyria approaching some people made some gasping noises. Cersei wished spitefully for some blood. Allyria tipped the flame towards her sister's dress and Ser Selmy almost stopped the beautiful dance to snatch at Allyria thinking she was going to bring Ashara harm. But instead of dreadful wails of pain and burning flesh; the dress caught aflame but the flame was violet and did not seem to burn Ashara. Allyria laughed ruefully as she made to the other side of the room and placed the candle on the table. The knight stepped back a little thinking that he was going to be badly burned but Ashara held him tight. As they twirled, her glass dress glittered and the violet flames softly made her glow like a chandelier almost.

The violet light caught the gold armor and a rainbow like effect came from Ashara as she smiled and giggled joyfully as Ser Barristan fell unfortunately in love with the women people who attended the ball dubbed "Lady on Fyre". Some other party goers of note are Tyrion, Tywin, Brandon and Rickard Stark, Roose Bolton and his father, the Greyjoys, Doran and Oberyn Martell, Jon Arryn etc. It was Ashara's plan to plant an image of immortal beauty, grace, and POSSIBILITY into the heads of every high and low lord of the 7 kingdoms and afar.

She wanted them to look upon her as greatness from her great houses of Blackfyre and Dayne. She wanted to make sure that she outshone all the other supposed great beauties of her age in one fell swoop. Using the honorable and slightly handsome Ser Selmy wasn't part of the plan, any of the other golden armor King's Guard would have done the same job. But now she had caught the entire realms eye and will be the talk of the decade. She came to King's Landing for one reason and one reason only.

As a Blackfyre, the Iron Throne called to her. As a proud women of the Valeryian family Dayne the Iron Throne singed.

Ashara Dayne came to be made the wife of the Dragon.

Ashara was made to be Queen.

The Mad King Aerys the Second was surely bring ill omen to the Dragon's reign. And all who lived knew Rhaegar could end him. Nobody would barely bat an eye. Rhaegar as King would be a blessing from the Seven and the Old Gods. But he loved and was loyal to his crazy father. Ashara knew she could change that. She did not wish to be enemies with Ellia or House Martell. The Dayne's were a vassal house to the Martell's. But she was Blackfyre too.

Ashara wanted the people to sing her praises for all the good for the realm she would do at the handsome Prince's side. She wanted her name to be spoken with reverence for the next one thousand years. She wanted to bring honor to not only House Dayne but House Blackfyre as well. And nothing in this world would stop her.

Ashara makes eye contact with Rhaegar who's eyes were steely with want, desire, HUNGER.

Ashara guess she looked like quite the dragon with the violet flames surrounding her slowly dying out as she danced with a King's Guard knight.

The flames were an artificial flame of sorts. Made from a chemical reaction. She had a substance pasted onto the silver links holding her glass dress together and when her sweet sister brought the flame from a candle to it, her violet heatless flame was born in all of its magnificent glory.

The awed faces of every High and Low lord, Prince, King, Queen or rich Merchant present cemented her ambition. And she knew then she had captured their hearts and minds.

Ned had fell for her then. Cersei silently conceded victory to Ashara but she would not allow her Jaime to taken by the Dornish wench. Tywin internally groaned, knowing any interest Rhaegar had taken in his Cersei had died in a violet flame but gave Ashara credit where credit is due since the dress and the flames was a work of pure genius. Jaime grinned like a shark. Maybe he could tame the baby dragon? Though he knew that Cersei would have a stroke. Tyrion tucked further in his shell, it was no way in hell he could catch her attention.

Lyanna shivered. Such beauty and grace, how could she possibly compete with someone like her in King's Landing? Robert was moved but he already was deeply in love with Lyanna. The Tully sister's looked somber, how the fuck were they gonna get good husbands with her around? The Martell brother's gave each other a dirty look with crooked smirks, which Viper would snag the Dayne star?

The Sword of the Morning groaned. His sister got what they wanted it seemed, the eyes of all of the realm. From the Reach, to the Vale and even the damn North. Now he would have to make sure his sister's were guarded at all times, the witches they were. The honorable looked at the King, who smiled lightly at the display but not lecherously, thank the Gods! But it was when Arthur looked to Rhaegar he knew trouble was brewing. He cut his eyes and looked at Ashara and remembered what she had proclaimed to him 2 years ago when he was allowed time to visit Starfall.

"Oh big brother! The day I step my pretty little foot in King's Landing is the day I proclaim myself Queen of all Queens!"

Ashara's lilac eye's twinkled as she wove the the 7 realms a new destiny with her own great ambitions.

The characters and events in Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire television and book series respectively does not belong to me in any way. However, the plot that is present in the work of fanfiction does belong to me; so PLEASE do not plagiarize or steal any of my own content. This is just an idea I've had for a month or two and wanted to get it out, so if the actions or event I have described here is similar to someone else fiction then it should be noted that it is complete coincidence. It should be noted that if you are not at least 18 or above then maybe a GoT fanfiction isn't for you since the series is very mature and deals with Rated M themes such ass sex, nudity, violence, death, blood and gore, rape death and lastly incest. In this work of fiction I will not focus too much on incest or even write newer incestuos relations, though 3rd or 4th cousin marriage will likely make an appearance since it is slightly (ever so slightly) less reprehensible than the twincest that takes place in canon.

Please enjoy this little snapshot of my plot bunny and if you like it and would like to try and write a story with this as your plot, message me and let me know you want to use my idea. Ciao!


End file.
